Dodge Charger SRT8 (LX)
The Dodge Charger SRT8 (Street and Racing Technology) is a high-performance model of the Dodge Charger LX saloon. It is powered by a 370cu HEMI V8, which is based on the 345cu V8. Besides the increase of displacement, the compression ratio was raised to 10.3:1. The diameter of the cylinder heads were also slightly increased. The Charger SRT8 is equipped with a series of special parts such as SRT-tuned dampers and anti-sway bars. In 2011, the Charger SRT8 received a facelift with production of the LD model. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Charger SRT8 appears as a tier 2 Muscle class vehicle in Need for Speed: Carbon with a price tag of $70,000. The car is unlocked in different manners depending on the player's progression: *'Tuner Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Muscle Career' - Take over Mason District in Downtown. *'Exotic Career' - Defeat Darius. The Charger SRT8 is focused on acceleration at the expense of handling, though its handling is the best of any tier 2 muscle. It loses out to the Dodge Charger R/T on the straights meaning it is slower in races, although it is better than any other modern muscle. Due to its heavy weight, the SRT8 can ram police vehicles effectively. Sal Mustella will drive a Dodge Charger SRT8, if the player has selected the Chevrolet Camaro SS (1967) as their starter car and is driving a tier 2 car. In a bronze tier Trade Paint event of the Challenge Series, a blue Charger must be driven by the player. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Charger SRT8 appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover with a price tag of $48,000. It is unlocked through career progression. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Charger SRT8 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Sports Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Traffic Police unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 10,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 75,000 cop bounty. It has the highest power output out of all Sports Series cars. However, the Charger may not be as competitive in races as it lacks agility compared to other cars such as the Porsche Boxster Spyder due to being the heaviest car in its category. This trait, however, allows it to sustain more damage than other cars of its class in Hot Pursuit. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Charger SRT8 is featured in Need for Speed: The Run as a rare bonus wheel reward, as a traffic car, and as a police car. ''Super Taxi'' The Super Taxi is a tier 5 car unlocked as a reward from the bonus wheel. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Charger SRT8 is featured in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as an FCPD pursuit vehicle. It is tougher and faster than the Ford Crown Victoria. The Charger SRT8 can be a somewhat difficult car to avoid when using slow cars, although it is the least durable vehicle in higher heat levels, where the Crown Victoria is no longer used. It is deployed by the police during heat level 2 to 5. Trivia *An orange bonus Charger SRT8 can be selected for Quick Race events in Need for Speed: Carbon. *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' features manufacturer vinyls for the Charger SRT8 that mimic the appearance of the Daytona and Super Bee models. *During a pursuit in Need for Speed: Carbon, dispatch will refer to the Charger as a sports car. *In the game files of Need for Speed: Carbon, there is an unused preset of Nikki's car for a Dodge Charger SRT8. *Zack Maio drives a Dodge Charger SRT8 in the PlayStation Portable release of Need for Speed: Undercover. Gallery NFSCDodgeChargerSRT8Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCDodgeChargertSRT8Bonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) Carbon_DodgeChargerSRT8ChallengeSeries.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) Carbon DodgeChargerSRT8Sal.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Sal's) UnusedDodgeChargerSRT8Nikki.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Nikki's) NFSUCPS2DodgeChargerSRT8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2DodgeChargerSRT8Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSUCPSPChargerSRT8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUCPSPChargerSRT8Zack.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable - Zack's) HP2010ChargerSRT8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Charger_cop_9_copy_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image130286.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Super Taxi) NFSTR_UnusedChargerTaxi.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Unused Super Taxi) NFSTRChargerSRT8Traffic.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Traffic) NFSTRChargerSRT8Police.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Police) MW2012ChargerSRT8FCPD.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (FCPD) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: The Run